Crazy, Stupid, Love
by DemonHipsterChick
Summary: Title: The story is nothing like the movie with Steve Carell haha. A short little oneshot written about Kishin Asura from Soul Eater and and Oc of mine named Liesolotte. It's kind of on the sweet and sappy side but...that's just how I roll.


Liesolotte sat cross-legged on the large and comfortable round bed, inspecting her glossy black polished nails. She was oddly calm and apathetic in her demeanor…especially considering the fact that Asura, the Kishin himself, was sitting opposite her on that same bed. In fact, it was his bed, and Liesolotte was merely there to keep an eye on him while her master, the Heretic Witch Arachne, was out settling some matters with her sister, Medusa Gorgon. They were two of the most powerful and dastardly witches the world had ever known…and Liesolotte was just a measly underling. She was an OK witch…but she wasn't the most experienced to say the least.

Now you'd think that she should be freaking out at least a little since she was so close to the Kishin, but she had been there, done that. This wasn't the first time Arachne had ordered her to take care of him; Liesolotte had come into contact with the demon god exactly three times for one to two day long periods. She had absolutely lost it the first time, had an excruciating stress headache the second, and only a slightly unsettling feeling of curiosity the third. By now, on the fourth time, she was actually pretty chipper about the situation. Asura was scary, yes, but the more she got to know him her fear was replaced by compassion and kindness. To Liesolotte, he wasn't truly evil, just lost. He had been so scared of everything that he was driven to madness…it was really quite sad.

Liesolotte sighed and quit picking at a large chip in the polish on her left pinky. She flipped her long shaggy black and green bangs out of her eyes and gazed at her bed buddy. Asura's scarves were wrapped in place around his face and neck, leaving only his mouth and the top of his head visible. Some of his black and white hair stuck out oddly from the top of the wrap.

Liesolotte frowned. She wondered if he could see her through those scarves. Sure there was a black triple eye pattern adorning the front of them, but he could probably just sense her soul wavelength. She had been so scared of him sensing her soul before, but he hadn't made any moves to eat it yet, so she figured she was unappetizing and safe. Though she wasn't sure safety was ever completely possible around a Kishin.

Smiling mischievously, Liesolotte scooted over a bit closer to Asura and gently poked him in the arm. He tensed and drew back immediately. He didn't like much human contact…but Liesolotte liked to try anyway. He retracted the scarves from his face and looked at Liesolotte with those deep, cherry red eyes of his…all three of them. He wore a wary expression on his pale visage and pulled his maroon button up shirt a bit tighter around his frail frame. Liesolotte could see the same black triple eye pattern tattooed on the backs of his hands.

"Don't startle me like that Liesolotte…you know I don't like being touched." He said, his voice as dark and cool as the depths of the ocean. Every time he spoke, his words seemed to thicken the air around Liesolotte, trying to swallow her, body and mind.

Liesolotte shook off the heavy feeling and shrugged. "I know…I was bored. I know I can get you to stop your people phobia some day." She said, smirking at him ever so slightly. By this point she was sitting directly in front of him, only mere inches separating their bodies. "You don't have to be so jumpy; I sure as heck won't try to hurt you or anything. You're a Kishin; I'm a sad excuse for a witch. What could I possibly do to you?"

Asura could never quite get used to Liesolotte's newfound attitude. She was so kind and calm and not afraid of him at all. Why wasn't she trembling in fear? He didn't understand this strange young witch in the least.

He didn't know how to respond to her statement, so he merely looked away.

"Oh come on Asura don't be like that." Liesolotte said with a sigh. She moved in front of him forcing him to look at her. She smiled warmly at him.

A strange feeling welled up in him at the sight of her sweet grin. It was warm and started in the pit of his stomach, surging through his whole body. What was this feeling? He had never experienced anything like it before…did she put some sort of spell on him?

His breathing hastened and he looked up at her, narrowing his eyes. "Wh-what have you done to me witch?" he said through clenched teeth. He held his head in his hands, cringing.

His madness wavelength was growing and swirling around the room. Liesolotte backed away a bit, beginning to grow frightened.

"What d-do you mean? I'm not doing anything…" she said a bit shakily.

"Yes you are!" he yelled accusingly. "You must be! I've never had a feeling like this before…tell me what magic this is or I'll tear your soul from your body!"

Liesolotte widened her eyes, scuttling back even further until she reached the edge of the bed. What did he mean by 'I've never had a feeling like this before'? A feeling like what? And would he really take her soul? He had been so calm a second ago, and now this? He was truly the embodiment of madness…so unstable.

"I swear I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about Asura…maybe if you explain this feeling…" she said, her bottom lip quivering now subconsciously.

Asura moaned still clutching his head. The feeling wouldn't go away…in fact; it was intensified every time he heard her voice…

His scarves shot out gripping Liesolotte's slender form. She screeched as he lifted her into the air. "Asura! Asura please calm down and explain! I'm not doing anything…but maybe I can help!" She pleaded.

Asura kept her suspended there, breathing erratically, before speaking. "I…I feel all hot inside…and my stomach, it feels strange. It won't go away…what did you do?"

Liesolotte thought about it a minute, her mind racing. He felt all hot and his stomach felt strange…? Did he eat an expired soul or something? Or…wait, no way.

"How…how often do you feel this way?" She called down to him.

Asura tried to think clearly. "Never…just now when…when you smiled at me. And when you talk…what is this enchantment?"

Liesolotte could hardly believe this…was this really what it sounded like?

"This is no enchantment…at least, not by my _purposeful_ doing." She said, relaxing a bit. "Please let me down. I think I can explain."

Asura hesitated…could he trust her? Begrudgingly he let her drop softly to the bed once again.

Liesolotte regained her composure and looked Asura straight in the eye.

"Now this may sound absurd…I know it does to me, but…perhaps this feeling you are experiencing is endearment." Liesolotte said, not sounding as sure as she had meant to. Could a Kishin, a demonic god of madness, really feel endearment towards someone? Was Asura capable of such an emotion?

Asura sat in silence for a moment, trying to process what he had just been told. Endearment? What was that? He knew no such emotion…was she making this up? He slowed his breathing a bit and stabilized himself well enough to look at Liesolotte and ask her a question.

"En…Endearment? What is that? Tell me!" he demanded.

Liesolotte took a deep gulp of air before even beginning to explain. How could she explain endearment to a demon? It was something that shouldn't need explanation…something everyone knew about to some degree.

"Well…endearment is when you, um, care about someone. When you like them…and maybe even, er, love them..." She said, hoping the point had gotten across. She had never been known for giving very good explanations. "It tends to feel as you described, a warm feeling emanating from the pit of one's being…so perhaps it is what you're experiencing. Though why you would feel that way towards me of all people doesn't make much sense…"

Asura pondered her words. It was like…love? He knew what love was…he never experienced it himself but a fool could tell what it meant. Love however, was not a good thing. He had decided that long ago, for love was unnecessary. It only drove people to do stupid, reckless, and dangerous things for that special someone. He would not allow himself to fall into such a trap…he refused.

"No! This cannot be endearment if that means love! I cannot love…and I will not love! Love is crazy and stupid! I…I'm afraid to expose myself to such an emotion…The love I've known others to have only led to pain and despair. It's stupid! Unnecessary!"

"It is not!" Liesolotte shot back, forgetting momentarily in her passion, exactly whom she was speaking to. "Love is a strong, unbreakable bond! Everyone needs it, even if they won't admit that they do! It's dependable, and…and it feels, good. It feels good to be in love with someone!" Even though she was a devious, mischievous witch; she still held emotions like love in high regard.

Liesolotte was breathing a bit heavily from her outburst. What had just gotten into her? She hoped she hadn't angered Asura too much…

She had never realized it before, but her heart had fallen prey to this demonic man. What a fool she was for not noticing; how could she let something so powerful and true slip by? Maybe because the feeling was impossible. Even if by some off chance Asura felt the same…he would likely never accept it. And what if he did? A Kishin would likely not make for a very good lover…

Asura was a bit astounded by Liesolotte's outburst. Everyone needed love? Rubbish! He had been doing just fine without it…hadn't he? But then what was this feeling? He noticed it had intensified all the while she was talking; all the while he was listening to her voice. All the while he was gazing upon her petit form as she stood her ground. He had the overwhelming urge to wrap her in his arms, to crash into her, tumbling into the creamy white bed sheets. Why? Why was this happening to him so suddenly? Why was it happening to him at all?

Perhaps, he thought, he could just reach out, reach into the fair and tender flesh of her bosom and pull out the juicy morsel, her soul, that lay inside. If he were to swallow her soul, she would be gone, and hopefully, so would his current feelings. But…doubt consumed him at the thought. He couldn't do that, not to her. The more he thought about it, he realized that he felt the most enjoyment in her presence. When he was with Arachne, he felt nothing. When he was around other people, other witches, he felt madness and hunger raging through him. Around Liesolotte he felt…happy. Well, as close as a Kishin could possibly get to an emotion like happiness. Could he admit it though? Give into his feelings, what little feelings he had left?

For a while, he didn't speak. Neither did Liesolotte. They both sat in thoughtful silence, pondering their own separate issues. After it could no longer be taken, Asura decided to say something.

"Liesolotte, I…" The rest of his sentence came out in a hushed mumble that she could not understand.

"Excuse me? Say that again…" she requested, craning her neck in his direction.

Asura sighed and attempted to speak again, his words still inaudible.

"You're gonna have to speak up…I can't understand a word you're saying."

"I SAID I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT! IT WOULD DO YOU GOOD TO LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE'S SPEAKING TO YOU!" Asura yelled, looking exasperated. "I…I DON'T WANT TO LOVE YOU…BUT I CAN'T STOP MYSELF!"

Liesolotte sat, stunned. He…he really did love her? What the hell? Was this for real? The Kishin had just confessed his love for her…and he had screamed it, so it would have been hard for her to misunderstand him…

She didn't know what to say. She was happy, confused, worried, and scared all together. But, love was a strange emotion…rather a mix of many feelings wrapped into one.

"I…I love you too Asura. I…I don't want to be in love with you, A Kishin, either but I just can't ignore it." She said, the words sounding hollow and dreamlike.

They both sat in stunned, and albeit awkward silence for a few minutes, mulling over each other's words. What had just happened? Were the Kishin and the witch really in love?

Suddenly, Asura shot out his scarves, wrapping them securely around Liesolotte. Her heart stopped…was he going to kill her? Was he just going to disregard their shared feelings? He was a demon though…what did she expect him to do?

He brought her closer to himself, and let her rest in his lap. The scarves loosened themselves around her, and one brushed the side of her face gently. She looked up at Asura's face, utterly confused. The corners of his mouth twitched and it took her a moment to realize that he was trying to smile at her. Not his usual maniacal smile, but one of reassurance. In the mere sight of that smile, Liesolotte knew she would be safe.

In a second, his arms joined his scarves in wrapping themselves around her. It was stiff at first, but soon he relaxed and allowed her to rest her head against his chest.

Liesolotte let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. It came out as a happy sigh. As she lay against his chest, she could hear the loud and distinct thump of his heart beat. Soon, she felt her own heart fall into rhythm with his, their two hearts beating in sync with one another.

"I never pictured a guy like you to be the one to steal my heart." Liesolotte said after a while, laughing slightly.

Asura stroked her short green and black hair, his fingers a bit shaky. "I never pictured my heart to be stolen at all. I never really knew I had a heart to begin with." He replied.

Liesolotte snorted. "Some things can be changed in an instant when you find that one person that connects you to the world…you could become a whole new person. Even if you're a demon or a witch."

Asura nodded. "I guess you're right." With that, he smoothed back her hair and he gave her the softest kiss on the forehead. It felt so strangely, on both their parts, but so obviously right all the same. She giggled as his cool lips brushed against her skin, it tickled. She had never received such affection before. Liesolotte had always dreamed of the day when she finally found love; the day she found someone who cared for _who_ she was and not _what_ she was. The fact that the one who came to love her was such a (for lack of a better term) monster, well…it just made it seem all the more surreal and genuine.

Liesolotte cuddled into Asura more as he moved to lie on his side. He let her nuzzle in the crook of his huddled body, the two of them closely curled up as one. He had never imagined being so close to anyone. He had never seen these emotions coming, not even when he was a human. Asura had never truly known what he was missing out on; friendship, closeness, love…until now. Not until it was too late to amend for any of the wrongs he had committed. Could he ever remain happily with Liesolotte? He didn't know; in fact, it seemed impossible with Lord Death and the DWMA after him. But for now, he wouldn't worry about the 'what ifs'. He would not let his madness over take him now, not with something so precious in his arms. He wouldn't allow himself to hurt her.

Asura sighed contentedly and buried his face in Liesolotte's soft hair. He inhaled her scent. It was so warm and inviting, and held the faint aroma of mangoes, her favorite food. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer; as if, to make sure she never left.

Liesolotte smiled into his chest, and he could feel it on his skin. She wrapped her arms around his back to warm him, he felt so cold. She had no idea what the future held for her now, a future with Asura. But she shook all worries from her mind. She could just live in this moment; revel in the joy and love she felt. She would try to make it last as long as she possibly could.

This certainly was not how Liesolotte had expected the day to end, but she wasn't complaining. She had never felt so happy…but at any rate, Arachne was gonna be pissed when she returned. Oh well, better to save that for when it happened. For now, all Liesolotte wanted to do was fall asleep to sweet dreams in the arms of the Kishin, and have the same happen to him.


End file.
